conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sierrans
81,684,232 (total) 78,484,232 (domestic) 3,200,000 (overseas) |region1 = |pop1 = 1,483,218 |region2 = |pop2 = 673,221 |region3 = Britannia |pop3 = 245,009 |region4 = Korea |pop4 = 189,469 |region5 = South Vietnam |pop5 = 167,261 |region6 = |pop6 = 132,918 |region7 = |pop7 = 100,831 |region8 = |pop8 = 97,809 |region9 = |pop9 = 96,000 |region10 = |pop10= 14,000 |region11 = Gaul |pop11 = 12,000 |region12 = Lan Na |pop12 = 10,000 |region13 = Hellas |pop13 = 5,000 |region14 = |pop14 = 5,000 |region15 = Kurdistan |pop15 = 5,000 |languages = Primarily , but also , ( and ), , , , , , Serran, and others |religions = (mostly and ) Unaffiliated ( , , |image = |image_caption =Various Sierrans of different backgrounds and time periods|group = Sierrans Serreños ( ) 內華達人 ( ) Người Sierra ( ) 시에라 사람 ( ) เซียคน ( ) Serrano tao ( ) シエラ人 ( ) Serrănas (sb)}}Sierrans, or Sierran people are citizens of the Kingdom of Sierra or individuals who identify themselves with the Kingdom through residential, legal, cultural, or historical connection. The majority of Sierrans are either from and or their descendants. As a result of Sierra's multicultural society, Sierran is tied to and as opposed to a particular or . Sierrans have often been confused with , people from the , Sierra's more prominent neighbor, a great issue to the Sierran national identity. The cultural question Americani vel non Americani? derives from this inconvenience. Sierrans come from various backgrounds but are generally unified by a contemporary, popular culture that incorporated customs and ideologies from and , a distinct "mainstream" culture from that of its other neighbors. These cultural ideas were the making of the cumulative decades of multicultural and multiethnic interaction that was began in the late 19th century. Today, Sierra has been described as a or where the exchange and interaction between different cultures have flourished freely. Population According to the 2010 Census, 74,392,201 people lived in Sierra. In an official 2014 estimate, the population increased by 4 million to 78,484,232. The majority of Sierrans have ancestral origins from Europe or Asia within three generations. Nearly 40% of Sierrans in 2010 are either first or second-generation immigrants, the majority of which hail from Asia or . One of the fastest-growing nations among the developed world, mostly from immigrants arriving to the Kingdom legally or , Sierra has a history that has consistently favored immigration. It is projected that by 2025, Sierra's population will have reached 100 million if current trends continue. However, there are signs of slowing immigration rates, primarily due to the increased cost of living in Sierra and newer legal policies. Within Sierra, interprovincial is common where citizens move from one area to another within the Kingdom. As of 2015, the fastest-growing region in Sierra is the densely populated northeast desert region where there is affordable real estate and job opportunities. Demographics Citizenship Generally, citizenship is obtained through birth ( ) or by birth/adoption abroad when at least one biological or legal parent who was either born in Sierra or naturalized ( ). The jus soli condition does not automatically apply to children of foreign diplomats however where additional requirements are issued. In addition, citizenship can be renounced by both citizens of birth and naturalization. is recognized in Sierra although prevents citizens of such status from obtaining certain political posts or offices (namely as Prime Minister). is a necessary process for foreigners in obtaining Sierran citizenship. Under most circumstances, foreigners must first obtain permanent residency (colloquially referred to as the green card) and meet certain requirements prior to applying for citizenship. The majority of immigrants have obtained citizenship directly or indirectly from this legal process. In recent times, has increased where foreigners have bypassed naturalization laws and live within Sierran borders without permission or sanction. Ethnic ancestry According to the 2010 census, more than 40 different ethnic groups had at least 100,000 members living in Sierra. The largest self-reported ethnicity is followed by , , and . Immigration Culture National identity Language Religion Overseas Sierrans See also *Culture of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:People of Sierra